This invention relates to kayaks and other water craft wherein internal storage compartments are provided with a hatch having a hatch cover which must be retained to provide a watertight compartment. In particular, the invention relates to a hatch cover and retention system which prevents the loss of the hatch cover when opening and closing the hatch.
The popularity of white water and other kayaking has grown tremendously over the past two decades. The use of kayaks and other similar types of water craft for touring lakes, rivers, and oceans, has become increasingly popular over the last ten years. These expanded uses of kayaks have necessitated the provision of storage compartments within the hull and a hatch for access. A hatch cover which covers the hatch is typically secured to the kayak by bungee cords or other straps. The cords or straps are criss-crossed or otherwise connected over the hatch cover and secured to the hatch. However, a problem occurs when the hatch cover is removed from the hatch. The removed cover is free and can be easily dropped by the boater. Any sudden movement, which is typical in a kayak, can cause the boater to lose the hatch cover. Handling of the free hatch cover when the hatch is opened is a tedious and difficult problem. If the hatch cover is lost, then stored articles are easily susceptible to water damage or loss. In the case of white water conditions, the problems are increased.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a hatch cover and retention system which prevents the loss of the hatch cover during opening and closing of a hatch in a water craft.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hatch cover retention system which prevents the loss of the hatch cover while the kayak is being transported by a vehicle at high speeds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a removable hatch cover for the hatch of a water craft which may be moved between open and closed positions in a quick and convenient manner while safely retaining on the kayak.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide a removable hatch cover which is secured to the hull of a kayak and may be easily and safely grasped by the kayaker for removal for access to the hatch while the hatch cover is retained on the kayak.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a hatch cover elastically retained on a hatch of a kayak that may be easily grasped by the kayaker and moved against a biasing force for removal of the hatch cover while the hatch cover is securely retained in a closed position by the biasing force.
The hatch cover attachment system of the present invention reduces the number of attachment points and number of holes drilled into the kayak thereby reducing the chance of water entering the hull.